


Scales and Tails

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dimensionshipping, M/M, Multi, Wing Kink, dragon boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some disparaging remarks on the size of his wings leaves Yuya a little down. <br/>Yuri is determined to cheer Yuya up and put a smile on his face.</p><p>Contains a fair bit of Yuya/Yuri and Yuya/Yuto, with some Yuya/Yugo at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scales and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> It may or may not be known that I have a weakness for winged humanoids.   
> So, this happened because of that.   
> Also the wings/tails are meant to be loosely based off their ace dragons. At least colour wise pftt.
> 
> So yeah, Dragon boy Yus.
> 
> Also, clarification of two terms I use.
> 
> Flight-a term for a group of dragons(related or otherwise-for the case of this fic, they're unrelated)  
> Flightmate(s)-A dragon or dragons within a flight that are romantically involved with one another.

Yuya groaned as he buried his face into the cushion on the couch, sprawling out lengthwise. A leg hung over the edge, while his plated red tail drooped over the opposite end of the couch.

Gripping the pillow between his clawed hands he let out a muffled cry of frustration. It wasn’t fair, why wouldn’t his wings grow in? Out of everyone in his flight his were the only ones that hadn’t grown in. Yugo had been the only one who’s wings hadn’t grown in, until he hit a sudden growth spurt a few months back and his wings shot in, in Yuri’s words ‘like a weed’, resulting in a lot of back pain and many ruined shirts.

But Yuya, his wings were small, almost vestigial to the point that they were really only good for gliding and slowing his descent from high places.

And even worse than that were the comments he got on them, everything from ‘how can you be a dragon without wings?’ to calling him ‘drake’ or ‘wyrmling’.

And, while not meant to be offensive but nonetheless annoying, was being called ‘cute’. He didn’t want to be ‘cute’ or have cute wings. No one called Yuri, Yuto or Yugo that. At least not to their faces.

“I’m not cute!” he groaned into the pillow.

“I think we may have differing opinions on that.”

Yuya tilted his head enough to see Yuri hanging over the back of the couch, a teasing smirk on his face.

“It’s different coming from you and you know it,” he sighed, pressing his cheek into the pillow.

Yuri frowned, tilting his head as he looked at Yuya. “This will not do at all,” he said, reaching down and giving Yuya’s leg a light swat. “Shove over and talk, you’re upset, and you’re never upset. Not like this. And you’re frowning, you’re not allowed to frown, it looks wrong on you.”

Yuya adjusted his position, tucking his tail and legs up close as he sat up, curling up in the corner, the pillow clutched to his chest as Yuri hopped over the back of the couch and down beside him.

“So what’s wrong with saying you’re cute?” asked Yuri, resting a finger under Yuya’s chin as he tilted his head up. “And stop doing that to the pillow or we’ll need a new one.”

Yuya sighed; tail drawing itself around his knees and loosened his grip on the pillow before he dug holes into it. “Nothing really, but how everyone says it…” He looked up at Yuri. “It’s my wings, they’re so small. Do you think they’ll ever grow in?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, I mean, it does to me.” He looked down at his hands, setting the pillow in his lap. Ever since Yugo’s wings had fully grown in it had only made his discomfort with his small wings worse. “Can I even be a real dragon with wings like, this?”

Yuri’s frown deepened and the next moment Yuya found himself just about sitting in Yuri’s lap, one arm hooked around his waist.

“I do not know who is filling your head with these outrageous thoughts, but it needs to stop. You are, most certainly, a ‘real’ dragon,” said Yuri. He traced the tip of a nail down the side of Yuya’s cheek as he spoke, his slender tail snaking around Yuya’s. “Let’s see, you have the eyes of one, and you definitely have the teeth,” he brushed his thumb over Yuya’s bottom lip, causing him to blush, keeping his violet eyes trained on Yuya’s red ones. “And horns too,” Yuya shivered as Yuri ran a hand through his hair, nails scraping his scalp pleasantly. “And we can’t forget your luxurious tail can we?”

Yuya stuttered and blushed as Yuri’s other hand moved from his waist to his tail, tracing over the deep red spine plates with the tip of a finger.

“And,” he tilted Yuya’s head slightly before pressing his mouth to Yuya’s, drawing out a deep kiss. Yuya’s blush continued from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as Yuri’s lips moved against his, practically forcing them apart. A muffled gasp caught in his throat and Yuri smirked as he drew back, licking his lips. “And you taste like one too. So I would say, beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are, in fact, a real dragon.” He head butted Yuya lightly, “And anyone who says otherwise is a fool. And probably just jealous.”

“Jealous?”

Yuri nodded, resting his hands on Yuya’s waist. “Ah but of course. Who wouldn’t be jealous of what you have?”

“You mean you.”

“Well…”

Yuya poked his forehead, “I don’t think anyone’s jealous of the fact that we have to deal with you. In fact I think we’re the only people who can put up with you.”

“Oh, now don’t be so mean Yuya,” he chided, catching Yuya’s hand in his and kissing the tips of his clawed fingers. “You love me and you know it.”

“I never said I didn’t. I said it was everyone else who doesn’t.”

Yuri’s tail swished, the pointed tip dragging across the side of Yuya’s tail teasingly, slender coils wrapping around Yuya’s tail snugly and squeezing gently.

“So I see no reason that you shouldn’t smile,” he purred, cupping Yuya’s face in his hands.

“What if I don’t feel like it?”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make you feel like smiling.”

Yuya snorted, “You, make me smile? Bringing smiles isn’t really your thing.”

“You think I can’t do it?” A grin spread across his face, “That sounds like a challenge to me.”

The next thing Yuya knew, he was pinned on his back, Yuri looming over him with a predatory smirk.

“And you know I never pass up a challenge.”

Lips bushed his neck lightly and Yuya squealed, wiggling under Yuri. “That’s no fair,” he gasped as Yuri placed open-mouthed kisses along his skin, his breath tickling his neck and throat. “That tickles and you know it.”

Yuri smirked, “And when have I ever played fair?” He kissed him again, trailing up the curve of Yuya’s jaw.

“Never.” It was true, Yuri never played fair and he knew all of Yuya’s weak spots, something he once again proved as his lips found the edge of Yuya’s ear. “Ah, you cheater!”

Yuri didn’t respond, continuing to lightly nibble on his ear, letting his hands roam over Yuya’s chest and stomach.

He wanted to enjoy the attention, he really did, but he also didn’t want to give Yuri the satisfaction of being right and actually getting him to smile. He would never live that down, ever.

A ray of hope and salvation came in the form of Yuto, as the dark winged dragon walked into the room.

“I really hope I’m not interrupting anything that requires you two getting a room,” he said after a moment, looking between the two of them-Yuya pinned on his back on the couch and Yuri who was still nibbling his ear, his hands now having snuck under Yuya’s shirt. “Like the bedroom. I’m sure we talked about this.”

“Yuto!” whined Yuya, tilting his head around to try and look at him. “Save me, he’s fighting dirty again.”

“No I’m not.” Yuri sat up and Yuya took the opportunity to wiggle free, and out of his lap, though their tails were still entwined. “Yuya was feeling a bit down because some people said mean things about his wing size, so I’m trying to cheer him up and get him to smile. Though he seems to have decided to be stubborn today.” He grinned in Yuto’s direction, “Think you could help out? Two heads are better than one they say.”

“No, don’t listen to him!” protested Yuya, but it was to late, Yuto had already settled down on his other side, arms wrapped around Yuya’s middle.

“Yuya feeling down, that does need to be fixed,” he agreed, nuzzling the back of Yuya’s neck.

“You guys are so mean,” he whined, wings twitching furiously. “Yuto you traitor.”

“Well we wouldn’t have to do this if you would just smile,” said Yuri. “You know you want to.”

Despite his verbal protests, Yuya made no actual effort to get them to stop what they were doing, thoroughly enjoying the attention even if he wouldn’t admit it. And Yuri knew it too, he could see it on Yuya’s face as he bit back a smile, which only made him more determined to win.

Yuya found himself pulled into Yuri’s lap once again while Yuto’s tail brushed up against his before slowly snaking around it as he moved closer.

Yuri resumed nibbling at his ear, while Yuto kissed the back of Yuya’s neck, fingers running along Yuya’s wings.

“Guys…” Yuya whined, breath catching in his throat as he clung to Yuri. “Not fair.”

Yuto pressed his thumbs into the small of Yuya’s back as he nipped at the nape of his neck, causing Yuya to squeal softly. “I think it’s plenty fair,” he murmured. “Especially if it makes you happy. You know we can’t stand seeing you down.”

“He’s right you know,” purred Yuri, cupping Yuya’s face in his hands. The red-eyed dragon’s face was nearly as red as his eyes, breath coming out in soft pants as he met Yuri’s gaze. “We only want you to be happy.” He brought his lips to Yuya’s again and the dragon shuddered, overwhelmed by all the sensations assaulting him.

Yuri’s lips on his, Yuto nipping at the back of his neck; hands pressing at his wings and holding his face, bodies pressed close on either side.

He caved, grabbing Yuri’s head in his hands and kissing him back, fingers twisting through his flightmate’s hair while his tail squeezed Yuri’s in its coils. He didn’t care if it gave Yuri the satisfaction of being right, not any more. His back arched slightly as he returned Yuri’s earlier favour, pressing past Yuri’s lips and into his mouth.

“Gee, now I feel a little left out,” teased Yuto, still playing with Yuya’s wings.

Now it was Yuri who found himself breathless as their lips parted, Yuya’s nails scraping his scalp gently.

“So, decided to let me win?” asked Yuri.

“I’d prefer to look at it as we all won,” grinned Yuya, tilting Yuri’s head back as he pressed a kiss to his exposed neck. He dragged his teeth along Yuri’s neck, nipping just hard enough to leave red welts on his skin. Yuri had always liked it a bit, rougher, than the others, so while he was willing to hold back for their sake and not deal it out, they more than let loose on him.

The violet dragon stuttered Yuya’s name breathlessly, squealing in surprise when Yuya rather suddenly bit down.

“Yuto,” whined Yuya, tilting his head look at the dark dragon, who’d decided to start pressing kisses into the space between his wings. The surprising sensation had caused him to bite Yuri harder than he’d meant. “Yuri, are you ok?”

“Ah, I’m fine. You just surprised me.” He rubbed his neck with one hand. “Never expected you to bite so hard.”

“Sorry, I was surprised.”

“Don’t be.”

Yuya’s cheeks flushed, “Wh-what?”

“Don’t be sorry, you know I like it rough like that. Besides, now people really know whose flightmate I am.”

“I didn’t think I’d surprised you that much,” said Yuto.

“You know my wings are sensitive,” said Yuya. “Especially right at the base.”

“Sorry, I’ll warn you next time. Which means I’m warning you now, because I’m not done with your wings yet.”

Yuya’s cheeks burned at the declaration, what else was Yuto up to? The question was answered as Yuto kissed him again, this time against the base of a wing, fingers gently tracing over the muscles.

“You know I can’t do this with Yugo, his wings are too big and get in the way of themselves. And they keep hitting me in the face,” said Yuto. “But yours, they’re the perfect size for this.”

Yuya bit his lip as Yuto pressed another kiss to the base of his wing. His heart pounded in his chest as he buried his face into Yuri’s chest as he whined. “When I’m done with Yuri, you’re next,” he breathed, squeezing Yuto’s tail with his own. That was of course if he could focus long enough.

Finally he shifted about, turning so he could see Yuto, before leaning down and pressed a kiss his lips. One hand reached up, tangling through Yuya’s hair as Yuto returned the gesture, nails scraping the back of his neck.

Yuri’s lips found Yuya’s neck again and Yuya whined, made only worse when Yuto’s tongue slipped past his lips.

As he explored Yuya’s mouth, the latter could barely focus on anything else.

Yuya was caught between them, Yuto occupying his mouth and tongue with his own, one hand tangled through Yuya’s hair to hold his head down, the other caught in Yuya’s grip; while Yuri busied himself with Yuya’s neck and ears once again, arms wrapped around Yuya’s middle and keeping him pressed close.

Their tails were entwined together in a writhing mass, so it was almost impossible to tell where one began and where one ended.

“So,” purred Yuri as Yuya and Yuto finally broke apart. “What have we leaned today?”

“You guys like kissing me?”

“I meant about what other people think.”

“That I should complain about it more often if this is what I get out of it?”

“Yuya…”

Yuya laughed and a soft noise rumbled in his throat. “I know I know, those guys are idiots and I shouldn’t listen to what anyone says about my wings.”

“Damn straight,” said Yuto with a nod.

“And if they do say anything again just direct me to them,” said Yuri. “I’ll set’em right with a good bite.”

“Yuri! I said I wanted them to stop, not that I wanted them dead.” While his flightmates were immune, Yuri’s fangs contained a rather unpleasant venom.

“Fine, I’ll sic Yuto on them instead.”

“That’s even worse!”

Yuri huffed and nuzzled against Yuya’s neck, “Well aren’t you no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun and you know it, just not about that.”

“Would it help if I promised not to kill anyone?” asked Yuto, leaning against Yuya.

“Guys, can you just drop it? I’ll deal with them myself next time.” Yuya sighed, adjusting himself so he was wedged comfortably between them, one hand seeking out Yuto’s, the other slipping into Yuri’s.

They made him feel like he’d been stressing over nothing, of course the size of his wings didn’t matter to them, why should it? They weren’t going to stop loving him because they were tiny, that was just stupid.

 

 

“It’s awfully quiet in here,” mused Yugo as he pushed the door open. “I hope they didn’t go out and forget to lock the damn door, again.”

Walking into the living room he soon found the answer for the silence, a heap of sleeping dragons on the couch.

Yuya was wedged somewhere in the middle of Yuto and Yuri, Yuto wiggled up against one side while Yuya curled against Yuri’s chest, held there by one of Yuri’s arms-the other hanging loose off the couch. The mess of limbs and wings made it difficult to see just how they were positioned, or how it could even be comfortable, it was as if they’d fallen asleep sitting up and slid into the current position after the fact.

Their tails were a twisted mess that he hoped wouldn’t result in some kind of knot, trying to unravel that sort of thing was a pain, especially with Yuya’s tail mixed in there.

A content purring noise came from the mass and Yugo couldn’t tell who was making it, though if the smile on his face and the red spots all over his neck were anything to go by, it was probably Yuya.

“Looks like I missed all the fun.” He was half way through the living room when another thought occurred to him. “Damn, they probably didn’t get anything done, that means I’m cooking again.”

 

Sniffing the air, Yuya stuck his head in the kitchen, “Yugo, Yuri wants to how much longer till dinner’s ready.”

“Tell him if he keeps asking the wait will be longer,” he replied before sighing. “Ten minutes, probably no more than ten minutes.”

Yuya nodded and stepped out of the kitchen. “He says ten more minutes and to stop asking!”

Yugo shook his head and resumed chopping vegetables.

“So, it seems like I missed out on some action today,” he said when Yuya came back in.

Yuya rubbed his neck; fingers brushing over the faint red marks that Yuri had so graciously left him. “O-oh yeah, I was a bit down and they ah, took it on themselves to cheer me up. A lot.”

Yugo frowned and stopped cutting carrots as he turned to face Yuya. “Is everything ok?” he asked, butting his head gently against Yuya’s.

“Yeah, it’s better now. I was just, I was being stupid about something is all.”

“Yuya…”

He sighed, “Ok fine. Some people may have said some, unkind things about my wings and insinuated that I couldn’t be a real dragon because of their size. And I may have let it get to me more than I should have.” He nuzzled Yugo back, “Good enough?”

“Better, I just wish you’d told me about this.”

“I already got that lecture from Yuri, so don’t bother.”

“Does that mean I don’t get to kiss you either, since he and Yuto took care of that,” teased Yugo.

Yuya grinned, “Well, I think I can make an exception for that,” he said, leaning up to kiss Yugo.

The taller dragon hooked a wing around Yuya, pulling him close as he kissed him back, hands seeking out Yuya’s.

“You know, you should be lucky to have small wings. Large ones are a pain,” said Yugo.

“Really?”

He nodded, “I have to be extra careful that I don’t hit someone or something with them. And shopping is a real pain, one wrong move and oops there goes that rack or that shelf.” Yugo huffed softly. “I’d give you some of my wing size if I could, even things out.”

“I guess we both have wing issues,” said Yuya, hooking his arms up around Yugo’s neck.

Yugo laughed and kissed him back, “I guess we just have to suffer together.”

Yuya smiled against his lips, until something grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him out of Yugo’s embrace.

“Honestly, you’re such a walking distraction Yuya,” grumbled Yuri. “How’s dinner supposed to get made when you’re sucking face with the cook? What do I have to do, tie you up?”

Yuya flashed him a teasing grin, “Is that a threat or a promise?”

Yuri’s face momentarily went an impressive shade of red before he mumbled something and dragged Yuya away from the kitchen.

Yuya flashed Yugo a smile and mouthed the words ‘later’ before he stumbled out.

Yugo shook his head and laughed, yeah, Yuya was going to be fine.


End file.
